kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sans
Sans was the older brother of Papyrus and originally a major character in Undertale He is somewhat lazy, as he doesn't really help his brother capture Frisk. Sans acts as a supporting character on Neutral and True Pacifist Routes and the final boss and heroic antagonist of The Genocide Route. He also briefly appeared during the early episodes of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is able to break the fourth wall, and is aware he is in a video game. Appearance Sans is a short and big-boned skeleton, wearing a hoodie or simple jacket, unzipped at all times, with a white turtleneck underneath, black shorts and shoes. He is seen with a grin at all times, and hardly moves the corners of his mouth. He has white pupils, which tend to disappear when he is serious. Personality Sans is shown to be very laid-back, sleeping on the job as often as he takes breaks. He enjoys making bad puns usually relating to skeletons, to the annoyance of his brother. He is kind and reassuring, but becomes eerily serious at abrupt moments (particularly when angry). He deeply cares for and admires his brother, Papyrus, and reads him bedtime stories. History Undertale Sans was tasked by Papyrus to watch out for humans so they can capture them, but Sans never really cared about capturing anybody, unlike his brother. After meeting Frisk, Sans tells them to hind behind a "conveniently shaped lamp" so Papyrus doesn't spot them. The Best Of Sans And Papyrus Sans' first appearance in a Kirby Bulborb video was "The Best Of Sans And Papyrus", a compilation of what Kirby thought Sans and Papyrus' best moments in Undertale were. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Sans and Papyrus both make a brief cameo in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories". This scene was included to foreshadow Papyrus' appearance in the TVS finale, which Sans didn't appear in despite his cameo. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Sans and Papyrus are shown in Nicole's Manga Store, waiting in the queue. After hearing Wario and Waluigi talking about their plans to steal the manga, Sans tells them to shut up. After they leave, Sans says that he is glad they have gone as they were annoying him. Papyrus agrees, but tells Sans to not focus on it and instead focus on waiting in the queue. He and Papyrus were fatally injured by Ashley Buu, and are identified as dead by Grace Yazawa. However, they make a surprise return later on, explaining that they can't die due to being skeletons. Sans jokingly said that even if they could die, they wouldn't be simply killed by two characters which were paper print outs. Trivia * Sans, along with his brother Papyrus, was planned to be in the episode "Kirby Bulborb vs. Papyrus", in which he would've given puzzles to Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. This episode was tossed due to there being no official Sans and Papyrus plushies at the time. While Papyrus did appear in The Final Trial Of Trooper Village, Sans would have to wait until Awakening for his first appearance in a Kirby Bulborb plush video. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monsters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Characters created in 2015 Category:Killed by Ashley Buu Category:Killed by Majin Buu Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters